Ammunition
by Marchitayska
Summary: Spoilers up to 14x05 but will take a different direction from there. Amelia is feeling lost, figuring herself out after ten years of having her head invaded, is she the same person she was, or is she someone totally different. AMEZONA. Rated M for later chapters. Hit the review button ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly, to anyone that was reading TH2C, apologies for the unexpected ending. I just felt that the story had reached a good point to conclude. There will be a sequel, this however isn't it! Onwards and upwards and all that, I hope people enjoy this one.**

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

One week.

It's been one week since I woke up from my surgery. From the removal of my brain tumour, the tumour that has been growing inside my skull for near on ten years. Effecting my every thought, my every decision. One week since I was unable to speak. Five days since I started talking French out of seemingly nowhere. Two days since I actually started speaking in English again.

It's been one week since I last saw my husband. He was here when I woke up, but that was the last time I saw him.

A whole week with not even a single visit from my supposed husband. I know recently I haven't exactly been fair to him. Leaving our home without a word, staying with Edwards, eventually moving back to Meredith's house, avoiding Owen and Megan when they got to the hospital, but I needed him the last week. I'm not a selfish person, or at least I wasn't, but I needed my husband and he is nowhere to be seen. At least not in my hospital room anyway.

This is probably my own doing and dutifully, I don't blame him at all. If things were the other way around, honestly, I'd probably be doing the same right about now. I fully understand, I've pushed him away and pushed him away, and now, now I need him, or at least I need someone here, someone that isn't my sisters. Someone that can try to understand what I'm trying to deal with. Someone that understands losing a part of themselves and having to rediscover who they are.

I have no idea how much of the last ten years has been my actual behaviour, and how much has been caused by this tumour that has been slowly invading my brain. All the drinking, the alcoholism, the drugs, the smoking, the reckless surgeries on patients, the thinking it's a good idea to operate drunk? Not a single person on this planet, of sounds mind, would do something like that. I almost hope it was the tumours fault, but at the same time, if that was all tumour, who am I? Who is Amelia Shepherd?

"Hi, you up for a visitor?" Arizona asks softly from the door of my hospital room, pulling me from my own self-pity.

"Sure" I respond, beckoning her into the room and forcing myself into a slightly better sitting position as she pulls up a chair beside my bed.

"How are you doing?" Arizona asks kindly.

"You mean other than being bored out of my mind?" I say with a chuckle in my voice.

"I know the pain." Arizona responds with the slightest hint of sadness in her voice.

"So, what brings you to visit me?" I ask after a few moments of silence, not meaning to sound ungrateful for the visit, but trying to understand why someone that I haven't really got to know would show up at my room.

"I remember how it feels to be stuck as a patient in this hospital." Arizona simply responds.

We chat away, happily discussing completely menial and trivial topics, aimlessly passing time, until Arizona's pager blares loudly.

"Sorry, I have to go, this has been fun though, we should do it more often." She says as she rushes out the door, leaving me once again by myself.

Leaving me alone, a silence falls, once again, over my very lonely hospital room. Both of my sisters have busy schedules today, meaning no visits from them.

I begin to wonder about Arizona. How come we never became friends after the removal of Hermann's tumour? We had got to know each other whilst I was working on her case and Arizona was her fellow, but after the surgery, it's like we had never even met each other. It was exactly the same at Hopkins, Arizona was a few years ahead of me, we had been friends to a fashion, but when I had arrived here, it was like we had never even met. Time is a funny thing, people grow apart, together, forget about each other entirely. Time changes people. That is something I am all too aware of.

Lost in my own thoughts, a soft knock on the door pulls me back to reality. Drawing my gaze to the doorway, I see Owen, my husband, stood there. The look on his face is one I know all too well. I've used it myself more than enough times. It's that guilty look when you know you're either going to or already have hurt someone, that look you use when you want to do something you know isn't going to be enjoyable.

"Amelia." Owen says softly, his eyes not meeting mine as he shifts uncomfortably between his feet.

"Owen, it's ok. You married a tumour." I tell him coldly. I don't want to hurt Owen right now, he's doing nothing but love me and try to keep our relationship going steadily, it's always been me that's rocked the boat.

"Amelia, I'm sorry." Owen says, finally moving from the doorway, slowly towards the bed.

Meeting his gaze, I gently remove my wedding ring, Owens actions mirroring my own, and we hand them back to each other. Not a single word more is spoken between us, it isn't needed. Exchanging our rings back, Owen turns on his heel and slowly makes his way towards the door.

"Goodbye Amelia." He says, before disappearing without another word.

We both knew that things had been complicated for a while now, and when we found out about the tumour, everything became crystal clear. It was as if someone had lifted the fog, or turned on the light, every decision, every action over the last ten years had gradually become more and more erratic, more risky. Marrying Owen, I don't regret it, how could I? As far as I was aware I made that decision in sound mind, I wouldn't change it. The past has taught me a lot.

My afternoon is quiet, the tv is playing in the background as I aimlessly watch the pure crap that they show during the daytime, desperately hoping that Thomas is going to come by and discharge me after my neuro checks shortly. My repeat CT showed he got the whole tumour, with little chance of regrowth, something I will always be grateful for, but now I just want to go home and spend time with my nieces and nephew, surrounded by the bustle of Meredith's home.

The hours pass by so slowly when you are confined to a single building. It's completely different, wanting to be in for the day and having no choice by to stay inside. I'm all for lazy days, especially with the crazy schedule that the hospital elicits, but when they're forced, I can't think of anything worse.

"Ooooh Koracick." Amelia excitedly greets her former mentor as he finally enters her hospital room, DeLuca in tow.

"Shepherd, how are you feeling?" He asks, amusement evident in his voice since I've been telling him since I could speak English again that I wanted to go home.

"Perfectly fine, please can I go home?" I ask, begging the neuro god.

"Tests first." He commands, taming me through each of the neuro competency tests I know by memory, making sure to keep him aware of my knowledge as I start the next one without being prompted.

"Mmmm." He ponders aloud.

"Mmmm?" I ask.

"Yeah you can go. But consults only, until I say otherwise!" He orders, leaving the room before I can even think of a smart retort.

"Congratulations." DeLuca says to me with a huge smile, before quickly following his temporary mentor from the room.

I can go home. I'm tumour free and I can go, home. A slightly perplexed expression crosses my face as I thinking about exactly where home is now. Owen and I have just broken up, so I guess home is Meredith's house, for now at least.

"Did he say you couldn't go home? I'll go kick his ass if he did." A soft voice dragging me from my thoughts.

"What's this? Not busy today?" I ask Arizona as she's appeared at my door twice in a single day.

"I am actually. Just passing and you looked glum." She states.

"Oh no, I'm allowed home. I just, I don't know where home is." I tell the blonde doctor, confusion all over her face.

"Owen and I broke up." I clarify.

"Oh." Arizona responds, just as her pager goes off again.

"Sorry, got to run. But, if you need a place to stay, I have an extra room." Arizona says kindly, once again leaving before I have the chance to politely decline her offer.

Just as Arizona leaves my room, Meredith and Maggie appear at the door, apparently finally having a minute to spare in their very busy schedules.

"Hey. How are you today?" Maggie greets happily, pulling a chair up as I begin to get out of bed. Meredith leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asks, that tone in her voice that questions if I should be getting out of bed.

"I'm allowed home, so I'm packing." I tell her, not looking at her as I move around the room I have been confined to for over a week.

"That's good news." Maggie squeals, jumping up from the chair and coming to embrace me in a strong hug.

"So you will be coming home with us? Or are you going back to Owen?" Meredith asks, her tone hard to read as per usual.

"Um, I would like to come home with you guys if that's ok?" I tell Meredith, finally meeting her gaze. Her tone completely unreadable, until a smile forms on her lips.

"Of course that's ok. Sisters sticking together!" She says, coming towards me and hugging me tightly as Maggie also wraps her arms around us.

"The gang's back together again." She exclaims excitedly.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter. The story will be set after the removal of Amelia's rumour for anyone that didn't get that. I'm not sure on the direction of the story yet, but as per my last story, it will be an Amezona end game, since I am currently in love with the ship! Thanks for reading. Hit review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I get Amezona is a strange ship and some people just can't wrap their head around it. That's fine, but it's your choice whether you read or not. If you don't like it, maybe don't read? For people who like the ship and my work, enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

Passing Amelia's room for the second time that day, I notice she seems rather miserable. I really hope Dr. Koracick hasn't said she can't go home, I mean she'd be surrounded by doctors. It makes sense that she should be allowed to continue her recovery in the comfort of, well not a hospital bed. I know the pain all too well, being stuck in this place as a patient, seeing people you work with feeling sorry for you, day in, day out. It's degrading and downright depressing to say the very least.

"Did he say you couldn't go home? I'll go kick his ass if he did." I say cautiously, not wanting to scare Amelia, especially since I'm probably the last person she expects to see again today.

"What's this? Not busy today?" She asks me, clearly making reference to me being in the area and making an effort to start a conversation with her, not once but twice in a single day.

"I am actually. Just passing and you looked glum." I say, not caring to explain myself any further.

"Oh no, I'm allowed home. I just, I don't know where home is." Amelia tells me as confusion spread involuntarily across my facial features. I don't pry though, I stand silently waiting. If the brunette wants to elaborate, she will.

"Owen and I broke up." She clarifies.

"Oh." I say. I want to be sympathetic, but I don't really know how. They have been on rocky ground for quite some time now. Thankfully I'm saved by my pager, giving me the perfect excuse to escape the discussion of failing relationships.

"Sorry, got to run. But, if you need a place to stay, I have an extra room." I offer kindly, quickly making my exit.

Making my way down the hall towards my next emergency of the day, I can't help but think about Amelia and just how roughly she's had it the last few years. I remember her at med school, she was perky and happy, we had become friends for a little while, even with the difference in years between us. She had been there when Timothy had died, even brought me doughnuts sometimes, knowing they helped. But when Derek died, I was so wrapped up in everything that was going on with Callie. I was such a bad friend so her.

Maybe that's why I have stopped by her room twice today, because I feel badly about my own shortcomings as a friend to Amelia. We had become close again, briefly, when she was working on Herman's case, but soon after, with my break up from Callie and her taking Sofia away, our friendship again, fizzled into thin air.

This time though, this time I fully intend to be the caring and supportive friend that Amelia deserves. The way she was for me, all those years ago.

* * *

Hours later, having averted many emergency situations and save a handful of tiny humans and pregnant mothers, I head to Joe's, to unwind from the days stress.

Making my way towards the bar, I'm positive I spot Amelia sat at the bar, my mind automatically causing me to worry about the brunette. I move towards her and occupy the stool beside her.

"Hi." I say, a little bit too perkily.

"Oh, Hi Arizona." Amelia greets me in return, somewhat less enthusiastic.

"Aren't you supposed to be home resting?" I ask carefully, not wanting to irritate the woman beside me.

"I am, but it's a mad house, I needed some time away from there." Amelia answers exasperatedly.

"I see. The kids or the adults?" I ask, knowing all too well from my very brief stay in that house just how crazy it can be.

"Both." Amelia chuckles, sipping her drink, my eyebrow instinctively raising at her, hoping she isn't drinking.

"It's just water." Amelia clarifies, obviously noticing my look.

"Sorry, I didn't." I start to say, only for the woman beside me to interrupt me.

"It's ok. I get it. I'm still an alcoholic, and I've just had major brain surgery. I get it." She says sadly, her gaze dropping to her glass. Shaking my head at myself, I ask Amelia if I can get her another and she chuckles at me, whilst nodding.

"So you've escaped the mad house for a while, but why here? Why not go for a walk?" I ask, trying not to pry too much, but hoping Amelia will open up to me.

"It's familiar, comforting. I am me, but I don't feel like the me I know. This bar, these people, they're so familiar, normal feeling. I needed normalcy. Not crazy, apparently I've had enough crazy over the last few years." Amelia tells me, surprised by her own openness.

"I guess I understand that. When Eliza left me, this was the first place I came. I needed the comfort." I say, sipping on my own drink that's just arrived in front of me.

"So why are you here tonight? Comfort or another reason?" Amelia asks me, her eyes trained on my every move.

"Just unwinding. Hard day." I tell her, not caring to discuss work in great detail.

"I guess that's the norm for people that aren't alcoholics." Amelia responds, chuckling to herself again.

"You're too hard on yourself you know?" I tell Amelia, waiting for her to acknowledge what I've just said before continuing with my reasoning for saying that.

"Mmmm" Amelia grunts.

"You are, you're sat in a bar full of alcohol, drinking water. And as if I don't remember all those nights out when we were in med school. How many times did you make sure I got home safely when I was far too drunk. You could regularly go out and not drink, or not get drunk to the point you couldn't remember anything. I on the other hand, really couldn't." I say sincerely.

"Someone had to look out for you, and you were having a hard time of it." Amelia states flatly, her eyes meeting mine for a split second as she remembers the past.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, you know, with Derek." I say, my guilt suddenly becoming overwhelming.

"I understand. We weren't close anymore. I miss that." Amelia says, turning on her stool to face me properly.

"It's no excuse, I should have tried harder. I let my own problems come between our friendship. I always did. But Amelia, I'm always here, if you need someone." I tell her, feeling a little better about myself for doing the right thing.

"Life gets in the way sometimes." Amelia responds pointedly.

"You're not wrong. But I meant what I said earlier, if you need a place to stay, with less craziness, DeLuca is nearly always at the hospital, and I have the spare room. It's yours if you want." I offer again.

"I may just take you up on that off you know. I love the kids, but I could really use the peace and quiet sometimes." Amelia says.

"Anytime you want it. Just let me know." I tell her again, smiling as I do.

"I should get home, Meredith will be thinking I've gone off the wagon again and we've only just got back to a good place." The brunette tells me, finishing her glass of water in one large gulp.

"Goodnight Amelia." I say, giving my new found old friend the biggest smile I can muster.

"Goodnight Arizona." Amelia says, carefully climbing down from her stool and leaving the bar quickly.

Sitting by myself, I quietly finish my drink, mulling over the days events. The surgeries, the conversation with Amelia, the past. I think about it all, taking a few minutes for myself as I contemplate.

Finishing my drink, I place my empty glass down on the bar.

"Did you want another Arizona?" Joe asks me. I motion no to him and stand, making my own way from the bar and back towards the hospital parking lot and my car.

Climbing into the car, I fire up the engine and begin my fairly short drive home. Happy with the way my day had turned out. Grateful to have had the chance to reconcile with Amelia outside of the hospital as well.

* * *

 **So the response from chapter one has been completely astounding. You guys are awesome. I love reading your reviews, especially since most of them are positive. Thank you. Hit review ;) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's a slow start, but even the best writers can't imagine a relationship from nothing. And I am far from the best. Please stick with me :)**

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

Leaving Joe's, I play over the words Arizona has just spoken. The past, the memories come flooding back of all the times I had made sure Arizona had got home safely and not been taken advantage of due to her intoxicated state. All the times I brought her powdered sugar doughnuts and tried my very best to keep the blonde going, to keep her living her own life and not doing down the deep and dark rabbit hole.

I didn't have anyone like that in my life when Derek died, I mean I had Owen, but we weren't really close then. Meredith disappeared, Richard was supportive, but I don't know if he'll ever really understand. The pain of losing a sibling, it's something completely different. It's undeniably great, it's a feeling Arizona knows all too well.

Standing outside I shiver whilst I take a second considering the options for getting home, since I'm not allowed to drive just yet, I either get a taxi or walk. Pulling my jacket tightly around my body. I seriously want a cigarette right now, a habit I picked up over the last few years, possibly due to my tumour, possibly not, but I'm trying to break the habit. Having this tumour removed, it's giving me a second chance. A chance to rediscover who I actually am. Do I see myself as a smoker? I'm not entirely sure, but quitting, it can't be bad for my health in the long run, right? So, I don't spark one up, instead I begin the long walk home, shaking due to the cold as I make my way towards Meredith's house.

Walking was a bad idea, it feels like it's close to freezing tonight but it's too late to go back now. I could stop, and order a taxi, but at least whilst I'm moving I can keep warm. Pondering my options as I continue my very, very long walk.

Just as I'm about to stop and call a cab, unable to take any more of the cold weather, a car pulls up, the driver's window rolling down, giving me a clear view of the occupant of the car, Arizona. I've literally seen more of this woman in one day that I have in the last three years.

"Need a ride?" Arizona asks me, watching me as I clearly shake.

"I was about to call a cab. Mer's is totally out of your way." I stutter between shivers, feeling quite sheepish about even attempting to walk home.

"Amelia, don't be silly, it's freezing." Arizona says to be, releasing her belt and getting out of the car. "Come on." Arizona guides me carefully around the car and into the passenger seat, before she returns to the driver's seat.

With the door closed, Arizona rolls up her window and whacks up the heating full blast, not bothering to make a move just yet.

"You should be taking better care of yourself Amelia." Arizona finally says after watching me for a few seconds.

"I can't drive yet, and I didn't realise just how cold it is." I say between chattering teeth.

"Why not call a cab?" She asks, a little perplexed by my response.

"I wanted the time alone." I say sheepishly, feeling a little embarrassed at the admission.

"Oh." Arizona responds sadly.

"Not from you. From the madhouse that I live in." I say rapidly placing my very cold hand on her arm softly, hoping that Arizona can understand where I am coming from.

"Well, that is totally understandable." She says, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Sorry." I say, not really knowing why but saying it all the same.

"What for?" Arizona asks, making me think about exactly why I just apologised.

"For not doing better by myself." I shrug nonchalantly, hoping the conversation will just be left alone.

Arizona, sending my reluctance to talk any further, drops the conversation and starts humming along to the radio playing softly in the background as she concentrates on our journey.

"Do you want to come to my house for a coffee? You can relax for a little while then I'll call you a cab home?" Arizona suddenly suggests minutes later.

"Um, I don't know. It's getting late, I don't want to impose." I answer.

"You wouldn't be imposing. I told you earlier, DeLuca is nearly always at the hospital and it really is lonely without Sofia around. You'd be doing me a favour as well." She tells me, inadvertently leaving me with little choice on the situation, especially since Arizona's house will be quiet and right now, that's all I want.

"If you're sure." I answer her after taking a few seconds to weigh up my options. Noisy, mad house or quiet and calm? Right now, quiet and calm wins every time.

"I'm sure." Arizona says swinging a left in the opposite direction to home.

The rest of the journey is filled with silence as I stare out of the window at the streetlights and cars passing by. Not really taking any of it in as Arizona drives us towards our destination. It may not be much, but this is the calmest I have felt since, well, in a very long time.

A huge part of me is terrified that having the tumour removed hasn't changed anything. It hasn't made me no longer an addict or an alcoholic. That it hasn't made me less reckless. I worry that all of that was just me and not the tumours doing. On the other hand, I'm scared I won't recognise myself, that having the mass removed from my head will make me someone completely different. And all these concerns and worries, I have no idea how to voice them, and that worries me the most.

Not being able to express yourself, the pain and anguish that can bring is completely palpable, devastating, soul destroying. What is that is the person I am now? What is everything I ever thought I knew or was, is gone?

The sudden enormity of those thoughts hit me like a freight train, causing tears to silently fall down my face. Being in hospital, surrounded by doctors and nurses is one thing. But when you allow yourself time to think, inevitably suppressed emotions surface. More often that not, completely catching you off guard.

"Hey, are you ok?" Arizona asks, clearly aware of my almost silent sobbing.

I don't respond, just nod, my gaze still trained out of the window.

"Amelia, I'm here for you." Arizona says, just as we pull into her driveway. Shutting off the engine, I hear her shuffling in her seat, I'm assuming, turning to face me.

Taking my wrist gently, Arizona turns me towards her. Pulling me into her chest and wrapping her arms around me. Holding me whilst I continue to cry. Her hands caressing my hair, carefully avoiding the bandage still protecting my wound.

"Shhhhh." Arizona soothes, my tears soaking her top.

Minutes later, I finally manage to calm down. Arizona's actions helping drastically speed up the process as she continues to hold me protectively.

Pulling out of her embrace, I sit back, quickly wiping away any remaining stray tears, trying to make myself seem ok.

"Sorry." I say, my voice barely above a whisper. My eyes focusing on a loose thread on my jeans.

"Amelia, look at me." Arizona coaxes, her voice soft and caring.

Turning to look at her gingerly, I try to put a small smile on my face, even though I know it's completely unconvincing.

"Whatever it is, whatever is wrong, you're a fighter. I have seen you overcome situations a million times worse than this. You will get through this. And as your new, old friend, I will be by your side, every step of the way. If that's what you want." Arizona says, trying her best to reassure me.

"Sorry, about your top." I say, feeling once again embarrassed.

"Forget the top. It was worth getting soaked if it helped you feel better." Arizona says, a genuine smile covering her face. The kind of smile that brings her dimples fully into view. The kind of smile that is completely infectious, that makes you want to smile even when everything is going to shit.

Climbing out of the car, we both make our way towards the front door of Arizona's house. My world beginning to feel a little bit more stable, purely from the support Arizona is giving me right now. I know she is being the genuinely amazing person that she is, but I'm grateful anyway. She didn't have to do this for me, but here she is, making time to try and help me through this.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the love so far, hit review please :) x**

 **Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews so far guys, you lot are truly astounding me... again! I'm really glad the majority of people are enjoying this story. Happy Greys Day... enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

"Sit down, make yourself at home. Are you hungry? Do you need a drink? Are you warm enough?" I ask Amelia, thinking of all the ways I can make her feel even the tiniest bit better right now.

"Arizona, relax. I'm ok." Amelia tells me.

"Are you sure? Would you like some water?" I ask again, unable to stop myself from playing the roll of hostess.

"Sure, thank you." Amelia responds, moving towards the couch.

Leaving Amelia alone for a second, I quickly head upstairs and remove my jacket and damp top, throwing on a warm, grossly oversized jumper. Having changed out of my tear stained top, I head downstairs, grabbing a bottle of water for Amelia and a glass of wine for myself. A drink in each hand, I head back into the living room, finding Amelia sat at one end of the couch, staring into space.

Moving quietly, I place the bottle of water in front of Amelia on the table, taking a seat at the other end of the couch. I sit in silence, waiting for the brunette to say something, anything at all. I don't want to push her too hard, I just need her to know she has support. Seconds, minutes pass by, the only sound in the room is the clock ticking by on the wall.

"You don't have to sit here with me Arizona, I'll just take a few minutes then I'll call a cab." Amelia tells me as she turns to face me.

"I want to." I tell her simply. Not ruining the quiet with any elaboration.

"But why?" Amelia asks me, confused.

"Because I care about you, and I've been a bad friend and you deserve better." I explain.

"You've never been a bad friend, preoccupied maybe, but never a bad friend." She tells me quietly. Not wanting this conversation to be about me, I change the subject.

"You're staying here tonight." I tell Amelia rather than asking her.

"Uhhhh, ok?" she responds, her tone giving away a hint of sarcasm, mixed with amusement.

"You can take my room, since the spare room is full of boxes that need to go in the loft, and I'll take Sofia's bed." I tell her.

"Not a chance. If I'm staying, I'll take the couch, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed!" Amelia exclaims in such a way that is sounds like I've just ran over her puppy or something, her tone causing me to giggle softly.

"You just had brain surgery, you aren't sleeping on the couch!" I hit straight back at her.

"You'll have to sleep with me then." Amelia fires back instantly, her face an absolute picture of embarrassment and torture when she realises what she just implied.

"Oh yeah?" I flirt playfully and somewhat shamelessly, merely teasing the brunette sitting not too far away from me further.

"In your dreams Robbins." Amelia scolds, grinning as she does.

"No Shepherd, in yours." I laugh. Happy to just see a smile on the brunette's face. Both of us giggling softly.

"So, it's settled then, I'm staying, but only if I share your bed with you?" Amelia giggles.

"Looks like it." I clarify, unable to hide the grin on my face.

A comfortable silence forms between us again, as I sip my wine. Remembering the times, all those years ago, where the banter between us would be flowing back and forth. It was always a game, on my good days, the days where the grief of Timothy's death wasn't completely overwhelming, we would see who could make the other most uncomfortable or embarrassed. Obviously, we were only young then, it was much easier to achieve the goal. But, it's still just as much fun now, apparently.

"Want to relax with a film?" I ask Amelia, the happiness at having someone else in my home still obvious on my face.

"Sure, what you got?" She asks me.

"Well, mostly Disney film and cartoons, you know how it is having children around. But I do have a couple of other films." I say, feeling a little embarrassed at suggesting a film then realising I don't actually have many.

"Such as?" Amelia questions, clearly understanding the lack of adult film material.

"Uhhhh, Loving Annabelle, imagine me and you, Blue is the warmest colour?" I say, reeling off the list of the only three none kids films I possess, suddenly realising that they're all lesbian films.

"Jeez Robbins, do you have any films that don't depict lesbians?" Amelia taunts, causing me to just shrug in response at her with a grin. "I guess, imagine me and you. I've seen the other two over the years." She tells me, taking me by surprise, albeit only slightly.

"Imagine me and you it is then." I say, getting up to put the disc into the player, and turning on the tv, before returning to my seat, making myself a little more comfortable when I sit down this time.

As the film begins playing, Amelia also relaxes, moving more towards the centre of the couch, instead of hugging the arm.

"Oh, I know her, she is in Game of Thrones." Amelia suddenly outbursts, making me jump in the process.

"Are you going to talk the whole way through the film Amelia?" I ask playfully, knowing fully well from past experience that she will.

"No." she responds, dragging her fingers across her lips as if zipping them shut. We'll see how long it lasts though. Amelia never was a quiet person. If you ever lost sight of her, you could nearly always hear her.

"Arizona?" Amelia says quietly getting my attention a few minutes later.

"Yeah." I respond, turning my gaze to the petite woman sat next to me, looking at her intently.

"Thank you." She simply says, before adjusting her positioning so that her head is resting gently on my shoulder, her hand laid softly on my hand that is placed on my thigh.

A simple, friendly action like that from Amelia, it's enough to cause my heart rate to increase slightly, my palms to become sweaty. I'm not even sure what is happening between us right now. We seem to have gone from mere acquaintances to laughing, joking and friendly fleeting touches in a matter of hours. I know we have a history of being friends, yes, we had just grown apart due to life getting in the way, but things feel different from all those years ago. There's something softer, more tender in Amelia's actions. Maybe it's the lack of brain tumour? Maybe it's the fact that we have both been through so much and are still standing, even though only on one leg in my case. Maybe it's simply the fact that when Amelia needed someone, I was there, I gave her my full attention when she needed it most?

In this moment, it feels like we have been the bestest of friends our whole entire lives, which isn't even nearly true, even if we had been before we drifted apart, all those years ago. I failed her when she needed a friend most, when her brother died. When Derek died.

"Stop thinking, I can hear the cogs going around!" Amelia says softly, maneuvering herself to keep her head on my shoulder but look up at me.

"Sorry." I say, a tiny hint of sadness in my voice which must be obvious as Amelia breathes a heavy sigh. Her hot breath ghosting along my neck.

"What's on your mind?" She asks me, whilst turning to sit cross legged directly facing me. Her hands in her lap, as her gaze studies me intently.

"I just, I wasn't there for you, when Derek died, when Meredith was attacked, when she threw you out and said she wasn't your sister. I wasn't a good friend through any of that." I tell her, dropping my gaze to my own lap.

"Arizona, you had stuff going on with Callie, the custody case, Penny, all of it. I don't blame you for being absent at all." Amelia tells me again.

"You deserve people in your life that will always put you first." I tell her, making a mental note to make sure I am one of those people.

"I think I did a good job of pushing those people away, even without the obstacles of life getting in the way." Amelia says rolling her eyes playfully.

"Maybe so, but Amelia, you deserve better." I tell her again, really needing her to hear what I'm saying.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the mushy crap. Let's watch this film." Amelia replies, clearly wanting to leave the conversation as she turns again in her seat, returning to her previous position of leaning onto my shoulder. Her hand placed over mine, her thumb gently stroking the back of my hand.

Her actions confusing the hell out of me right now. I know Amelia just needs someone to care for her, to support, accept and love her. And I've tried my best to make a start at being the friend she deserves, but that's the point, the FRIEND she deserves. It's not even that she isn't attractive, I've always had the tiniest of crushes on her, but Amelia is straight, she always has been, as far as I know at least. With everything she has going on in her life, the brunette doesn't need me getting all weird and confused by a few fleeting actions, some closeness and a couple of comments, so as I have been doing for the last umpteenth number of years, I bury my tiny crush. Deep down inside of me. Using all my might to focus on the film playing, instead of the proximity of Amelia.

* * *

 **I feel like things are starting to move now, yes the start was slow, but with a bit of luck and perseverance, the pace will pick up a bit now. Hit review, please! :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**With every chapter I post, the love you guys provide surprises me even more. The Amezona fandom is strong and I love it, just like each and every one of you guys. Thank you, again. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

As the end credits begin to roll, I shift slightly from the position I have occupied on Arizona's shoulder for the last ninety minutes or so. My back a little stiff, but the discomfort was well and truly worth it, I was so comfortable. And not just physically comfortable, the last hour has been the most content I have felt in, well, as long as I can really remember.

Being looked after, supported, in the way Arizona has for me tonight, it's something I haven't had in a very long time. Being surrounded by her happy, caring persona has helped me more than she knows. Arizona is just what I need, just what I want.

That thought alone startles me as I rapidly sit up, putting a little distance between myself and the blonde.

"You ok?" Arizona asks sleepily. Clearly she had fallen asleep at some point during the film.

"Uh huh." I answer, standing and beginning to turn the tv off and clear up the now empty wine glass and bottle that my water was in.

"You don't have to do that, you're a guest." Arizona says.

"I want to." I tell her, needing to escape the room as I hurry towards the kitchen.

In the silence and loneliness of the kitchen I take a deep breath. Did I really think that? Did I just think to myself that I want Arizona? That I need her? The sudden need for a cigarette washes over me, the need for the nicotine and the fresh air hitting me hard. Walking back into the living room, I find Arizona stood, a guilty look on her face. It takes me a few seconds, but I spot the lighter and unlit stick in her hand. Without saying a word, I walk to my purse and pull out my own packet and lighter, standing up straight and giving the blonde a reassuring smile.

Arizona releases a very big breath, clearly relieved at my lack of judgement. Who am I to judge her though? After everything she's survived, really?

"Coming?" I ask her as I make my way back to the kitchen and towards the back door. The blonde following me wordlessly.

Stepping out into the cold air, I already feel calmer over my recent revelation. Putting the stick in my mouth and lighting it up, a whole new level of calm washes over me. Arizona mirroring my actions, giving a large exhale of smoke. We continue to stand in silence, until eventually something occurs to me.

"I thought you gave up, when Callie left?" I ask, trying not to sound like I'm judging her.

"I did, sort of." Arizona tells me, obviously disappointed in herself.

"You tried. That's the main thing." I tell her, placing my hand softly on her free hand.

"I guess." Arizona responds, her gaze dropping to my hand, instantly causing me to remove it from her skin.

"I didn't even know you smoked." Arizona finally says.

"Started a couple of years ago. Possibly tumour related." I respond with a shrug, unsure of how to justify starting smoking at such an advanced age, and as a doctor no less.

"Makes sense." Arizona says, once again trying to make it seem ok.

"It's cold out tonight." I say, trying to make conversation and avoid the fact that soon enough we will be heading to bed, the same bed, if Arizona won't change her mind.

"I remember from how cold you were trying to walk in this earlier." Arizona chuckles.

"Not my smartest move." I chuckles back at her.

"You finished?" Arizona asks me, now shaking herself due to the fresh autumn air.

"Yeah." I answer shifting partly due to the cold but mostly due to the awkward position I'm about to be in.

"Come on then." Arizona prompts as she heads back into the house, waiting for me to come in so she can lock the door behind me.

"Arizona, I'm really fine to take the couch." I tell her as she has her back to me.

"It's not happening, you can take my bed and I'll take Sofia's or we share, but either way you should be sleeping in a bed." Arizona tells me, a perplexed look on her face. In that instant I know there is no point arguing with her.

"Well I'm not kicking you out of your own bed." I tell her.

"Looks like we're sharing then. It'll be like old times." Arizona tells me as we begin to make our way up to her bedroom.

Just like old times. Two friends sharing a bed, nothing to it. I can do this. Maybe my earlier thoughts were just a little crazy and lying down next to Arizona's warm body won't be so comfortable as snuggling up to her on the sofa was. Maybe my earlier thought was just a fluke, irrational moment. Maybe it was nothing. All the same as we enter Arizona's room, my heart rate instinctively increases, my breathing speeds up, my palms become sweaty.

There is no way I should be this nervous about sharing a bed with a woman that basically used to be my best friend.

"What do you want to sleep in? Shorts and top or trousers?" Arizona asks me as I stand awkwardly just inside the door.

"Uh, shorts please." I tell her knowing full well that I get so hot when I'm sleeping so usually sleep naked.

"Ok." Arizona says, faffing around her room finding some clean shorts and a top for me to wear to sleep in.

"Thanks." I say as she hands them to me.

"No problem. Bathroom is across the hall, I think there's a new toothbrush in the cabinet." Arizona tells me as she returns to the chest of drawers to find something for herself to sleep in.

Heading to the bathroom, I shut the door behind me and lean against it for a minute, trying desperately to understand what is happening right now. The cold wood of the door is oddly comforting. Not that it's helping me decipher my mind. Everything was so much simpler with the tumour in there, that much I have come to realise over the last week. Dangerous but simpler.

Changing and brushing my teeth quickly, I place my clothes in a neat pile on the stool ready for the morning then head back to Arizona's room nervously.

"Find the toothbrush ok?" Arizona asks from her position sat in her bed, the covers pulled up to her waist.

"Yeah, thank you." I respond, still standing my awkwardly by the door. Do I close the door or leave it open? If I remember rightly, Arizona likes the door pushed to but not shut properly. Pushing the door to, I turn around as Arizona pulls back the covers on the free side of the bed, motioning me to climb in.

"You remembered the door thing?" Arizona asks me as I sit on the edge of her bed.

"Seems like it." I answer her, smiling to myself as I look at the door.

Lying down on the bed, I pull the covers up around me. I make sure I am right on the edge of the bed, I don't want to impose on Arizona's space.

"Comfortable?" Arizona asks me as I feel her shift about on the other side of the bad.

"Yes, thank you." I answer her politely whilst keeping perfectly still.

Arizona flicks the switch on the lamp, sending the room into darkness. It isn't long before I hear her breathing soften and I know she is fast asleep. I'm not surprised, especially as she fell asleep during the film on the sofa. It doesn't take very long after that for my body to follow suit, my brain still healing from surgery, leading to tiredness.

* * *

The next morning I subconsciously begin to wake with the sun warming my face. My mind a little fuzzy, which has become the norm since the surgery.

"Mmmm" I moan softly, the warmth of a body wrapped around mine making me feel unbelievably relaxed.

The memory of where I am comes flooding back, my eyes shooting wide as I realise it must be Arizona's body wrapped around mine. Lying perfectly still, my eyes wide, I contemplate trying to sneak out of this position but there would be no want of doing it without waking the blonde.

Why does it feel so good to have Arizona holding me so safely whilst she sleeps? Something is going on here, my head is very confused. Everything about the last sixteen hours in Arizona's presence has felt perfect. Friends don't feel this way, do they?

Friends don't feel this way. I repeat internally to myself.

We are just friends. I am straight, aren't I? I mean, there was a few times in med school with a couple of different women, but was that just sex? Was there something more there?

Am I even the person I was before? This tumour seems to have changed me far more than I ever thought possible. But nothing about being in Arizona's arms feels like I shouldn't be here, that I don't want to be here.

Maybe it's because she's looked after me or maybe it's because it's Arizona, but I think I have feelings for the blonde. I sure as hell hope not, I don't want to ruin our potential friendship, but something is telling me I don't really have a say in this.

The heart wants what the heart wants.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, once again. More coming soon. Please hit review ;) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**This may be my third and final update for today. Thank you for the kind reviews on here and Twitter, it motivates me to write even more. Enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

Hearing the familiar song of my morning alarm playing, slowly breaking into the subconsciousness of my hearing, I begin to slowly wake. My mind a sleep filled haze as I listen to the usual words of the song:

 _Say my name again_

 _Watch me start a riot_

 _Push me to the edge_

 _I know you want to try it_

 _Give me all your energy_

 _Love me like an enemy_

 _I know that you'll never stop_

 _So give me your best shot_

The words slowly begin to drag my body awake, as they do nearly every morning. That's when I realise that my arms are wrapped very tightly wrapped around Amelia. But she hasn't moved yet from what I can tell, so I don't actually know if she's awake.

 _I need you to be_

 _The keys in my ignition_

 _I need you to feed_

 _The fire in me_

 _Cause you're still my ammunition_

 _You've been on my mind_

 _Bullet through my system_

 _Don't apologize_

 _I want the motivation_

 _Give me all your energy_

 _Love me like an enemy_

 _I know I should give you up_

 _But I just can't get enough_

The words tumble around my mind. I know I need to untangle myself from the slender body of Amelia beside me, but I just can't bring myself to do it. Being in this proximity to someone again is something I have missed in an unimaginable way, and even though I know it doesn't mean anything, I just can't tear myself away.

 _I need you to be_

 _The keys in my ignition_

 _I need you to feed_

 _The fire in me_

 _Cause you're still my ammunition_

 _Cause you're still my ammunition_

 _I need you to be_

 _The keys in my ignition_

 _I need you to feed_

 _The fire in me_

 _Cause you're still my ammunition_

 _So don't hold back_

 _Back back back back_

 _So don't hold back_

 _Back back back back_

 _So don't hold back_

 _Back back back back_

 _So don't hold back_

 _Put you in the gun_

 _And the gun kicks back_

 _I need you to be_

 _The keys in my ignition_

 _I need you to feed_

 _The fire in me_

 _Cause you're still my ammunition_

 _Cause you're still my ammunition_

"Interesting song." Amelia mumbles sleepily from beside me. I know in that second, the things I'm feeling right now about the brunette, she will never be just a friend.

"I like it." I say softly back, not releasing Amelia's body from my grasp as I inhale deeply, taking in the sweet scents of her shampoo.

Amelia's fingertips move to stroke the back of my hand, the same way they were last night when we were watching the film. The tiniest of actions causing a strange sensation to run through my veins. It feels like electricity.

"I'm sorry" I tell Amelia, causing her to turn over in my arms as I pull them back, putting distance between us.

"What for?" She asks me, confused, leaning up onto her one elbow.

"The death grip." I say with a chuckle.

"Do I look like I minded?" Amelia asks me, making me confused.

"Um, uh, um." I stutter, unable to find any actually words, even though I want to ask what she means.

Amelia's face turns somewhat serious, her eyes meeting mine as she softly takes her bottom lip between her teeth. I know that look, I have used that look many, many times in the past to get me what I wanted with women.

"Amelia." I say, using a warning tone.

"Arizona." Amelia fires back playfully.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, not that I don't know. I just need the clarification.

"I think you know." She responds flirtatiously, placing her free arm over my waist.

"Amelia." I say again, it's not that I'm opposed to the idea, I just don't want to ruin our newly regenerated friendship.

"Arizona." Amelia says again, her eyes never leaving mine.

In that moment, I realise just how beautiful her eyes actually are. I realise I could get lost in them forever. I release a shaky breath, trying to just stop thinking and accept the situation, but it's there, in the back of my mind. Am I taking advantage of her? I don't think so, I haven't done anything, not yet anyway, whatever happens it will be on her terms.

"What are we doing Amelia?" I ask, trying to distract the brunette in my bed from what I know she wants to do.

"I don't know, what are we doing Arizona?" She asks me straight back, her tone low, her eyes flitting between my mouth and my eyes.

I have two options, I let it happen or I get up, now. But I just can't seem to make myself get up. I can't seem to drag myself away from Amelia, maybe it's because I don't really want to, I'm not sure, but I just can't.

Inching closer to me, Amelia waits a second, to see if I'm going to move away, but I just lie there, almost frozen to the spot, subconsciously wetting my lips in preparation, anticipation.

Taking my action as an ok to proceed, Amelia's mouth softly meets mine, nervously to begin with as it takes me a short moment to reciprocate, to accept a pair of soft lips covering my own.

Amelia's lips glide magically over my own, as I match her movements, my hand coming up into support her body half hovering over my own. It's slow, uncertain, but it feels perfect.

As Amelia pulls back, I release the breath I had been unconsciously holding in.

"That was, wow." Amelia says, grinning from ear to ear, her body still over mine.

"Mmmm." Is all I can respond with, since she has actually just rendered me speechless.

"I've wanted to do that since like, forever." She says, her voice slightly husky and her breath short.

"You have?" I ask, my head tilting to the side slightly with surprise.

"I have." She confirms.

"Mmmm." I mumble again.

"What?" Amelia asks, causing me to take a deep breath and close my eyes momentarily, trying to steady my thoughts that are currently all over the place.

"Me too." I say, opening my eyes, immediately meeting Amelia's gaze as her grin grows larger still.

Bringing my hand that had been steadying her body up to Amelia's neck, I guide her mouth to my own again. Our lips meeting with more certainty, more urgency this time. Our mouths moving together in perfect harmony.

It's like the whole world has fallen away and it's just the two of us in existence. That feeling right there, it's not one I have ever felt before. Not even with Callie, and she was my great love. Or at least I believed she was, until a few moments ago.

Amelia's tongue glides along my bottom lip, begging for entrance as I allow her to take the lead. I let her deepen the kiss, our tongues battling, dancing around each other. My chest heaving with lack of oxygen, but it doesn't make me want to stop. It doesn't make me want to break this kiss.

Before I know what's happening, Amelia's body is fully over me, flush against mine, her hands beginning to roam a little. Her kisses making me forget everything going on in the world. All that matters is this, right here. Amelia and her magic kisses.

Finally breaking apart for air, I'm unable to move. Amelia's body pinning me in my current position as I just lie there, looking up at her.

"Are you working today?" Amelia eventually asks me after several moments of silence, having caught her breath following that kiss.

"No, I'm off today." I answer her, still working on getting my own breathing back to normal.

"Can we do something? Together?" Amelia asks, rolling off of me and becoming a little shy in the process.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, narrowing my eyes as if I am trying to read her.

"You're going to make me say it?" She asks me.

"Make you say what?" I answer her question with one of my own.

"Like a date Arizona, god!" Amelia says, pretending to be exasperated. Her behaviour causing me to giggle at her.

"You're asking me if we can go on a date?" I ask her for clarification.

"Well, yes." Amelia responds.

"You, Amelia Shepherd, want to go on a date with me?" I ask again, more than a little confused, happy but confused.

"Yes Arizona Robbins, I want to go on a date with you. Why is that so hard to believe?" She asks me.

"Well, one, we are friends and two, your straight Amelia, as in only dates men?" I say to her.

"One, why is that an issue? And two, not as straight as you think!" Amelia tells me, the surprise obvious on my face as she bursts into a fit of giggles beside me.

* * *

That is me done, I can't write anymore today. I hope you enjoyed. Hit review ;) x


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I needed a little break but I am back. And honestly this may be the last chapter of this story since I really want to do something completely different at the moment but I'll decide depending on the response to this... enjoy!**

* * *

General POV

* * *

After what felt like hours, basking in the comfort of being in each other's arms, sharing stolen kisses, Amelia finally headed home briefly to change into something suitable for taking Arizona on date. Something smart, hot, whilst still being warm in the brisk autumn air that was currently blanketed over Seattle.

The brunette decided on a pair of very tightly fitting jeans, a nice top and her usual leather jacket. She would be warm enough in that. Whilst Arizona was at a complete loss. Clothes were everywhere, strewn around her room. She had little to no idea what kind of date this would be or where they were going. After half an hour, and practically emptying her wardrobe, Arizona decided it would just be easier to text Amelia and ask.

AR: Attire for this date? I'm at a loss

Amelia smiled at the blonde's insecurities before firing a message back.

AS: Casual, warm! See you in twenty x

Arizona's mind went into overdrive. Twenty minutes to pick a suitable outfit and get dressed, do her hair, makeup. Twenty minutes wasn't nearly enough, but she picked up her pace, eventually deciding on a pair of dark slim jeans, low heels, button up shirt with a little vest top underneath and a blazer. She could always put her long black coat on as well, continuing to look respectable whilst being warm.

Just as Arizona was finishing up applying some light makeup, there was a soft knock at her front door.

Checking herself out quickly in the mirror by her front door, Arizona nodded at herself in approval before opening the door to Amelia, gesturing for her to come in whilst she finished up.

"You look, wow." The brunette said, taking in the beauty of Arizona flustered and rushing around. A smirk playing on her lips at the nervousness running off of the blonde.

"Thanks." Arizona mutters under her breath before finishing off gathering up her purse, phone and keys.

"You ready?" Amelia asks, her eyebrow raised as Arizona finally stops faffing about.

"Yes. Let's go." She says finally, checking once more that she has everything she needs.

Once settled in the car, the warmth of the blowers surrounding them, Arizona finally turns to Amelia.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asks, earning nothing but a smirk from Amelia as she drags her fingers across her lips in a silencing motion. The action causing a somewhat exaggerated eye roll from Arizona.

They drive for what seems like hours, the radio playing softly in the background. Neither woman wanting to break the comfortable silence that surrounds them. Cocooned in their warm metal enclosure, trundling down the streets of Seattle to whatever destination Amelia has in mind.

Finally they arrive at a seemingly derelict area of the city. Arizona giving Amelia a look that basically asks if she's some sort of serial killer.

"Trust me, you'll love it." The brunette says, quickly climbing from the car and rounding to open the door and help Arizona out.

"Thank you." Arizona mutters sheepishly, not entirely used to being treated in such a manner. Mind you, she'd dated some complete asshats lately. And she knew she shouldn't put Amelia in the same category, but past experience kept niggling at her subconsciousness.

Sliding her hand into Arizona's as she led the way, Amelia pulled her towards an especially tatty looking building, before knocking on the door. The little hatch sliding across to reveal the eyes on a man behind the door.

"Reservation for Shepherd." Amelia said confidently, Arizona's heart literally in her throat as this just seemed completely wrong.

Sliding the hatch back across, the man opened the door, looking both women up and down before beckoning them inside. Amelia's hand giving the blondes a comforting squeeze as they headed towards an old looking elevator. Climbing in, Amelia hit the button for the top floor, before standing back alongside Arizona.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Arizona asked tentatively, her voice full of seriousness. The question causing Amelia to burst into a fit of laughter. Laughing so hard she wasn't able to speak to answer Arizona's question before they arrived at the required floor. The doors to the elevator opened and the brunette just motioned with her arm to look, since she was still unable to speak, stepping from the elevator onto an expansive terrace with lots of tables and chairs. People happily chattering away and eating.

"Wow." Arizona muttered, suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed about her question.

"I know." Amelia responded, as they stepped out of the elevator. Taking in the views of the harbour. They boats, the people in the distance, the sun beaming down heatlessly.

"What is this place?" Arizona finally asks the brunette.

"It's a bistro. With one hell of a view." She answers proudly. Clearly happy with the reaction from her lunch companion.

"That's a view for sure." Arizona responds, her smile beaming at Amelia, dimples on full show.

"So can we eat? Or do you still think I'm going to kill you off?" Amelia asks, unable to hide the amusement and laughter in her voice, warning her a playful slap from Arizona.

"Let's eat." Arizona says, through sniggers of her own. Not really able to believe that she herself was worried about Amelia's intentions.

Hours later, both women full up on amazingly delicious food, the sun beginning to set over the harbour in the distance, their date has gone very well.

"Thank you Amy. This has been the best date I've been on in a long time." Arizona tells the brunette, earning her a marginally embarrassed smile in return.

"Only the best for you." Amelia flirts back, surprising Arizona once again.

"Smooth Shepherd, smooth." Arizona teases, earning her a huge grin from the brunette sitting opposite her. Amelia reaching across the table to lace their fingers together, seriousness falling across her features.

"I'm really glad you enjoyed it, even if you were sceptical to begin with." Amelia says, gently squeezing Arizona's hand. Arizona chuckling at her own stupidity, of course Amelia isn't some sort of crazed serial killer.

"But, Robbins, it isn't over yet. I have one more thing up my sleeve, before it gets too dark. Shall we get going?" Amelia asks, quickly picking up the check before Arizona has chance to argue. Helping the blonde from her seat in a very gentlemanly manner.

The next destination on Amelia's mystery date isn't far and they arrive within fifteen minutes of leaving the rooftop bistro. If Arizona felt uncomfortable before, she feels a million times worse now. Amelia stopping the car in the middle of a tree covered woodland, the sun almost set, darkness engulfing them both.

"Are you sure you're not a serial killer?" Arizona asks, trying to convey the jokiness in her voice, even though she's nervous more than ever now.

"Arizona, you can trust me. But you never know, brain tumour less and all?" Amelia jokes, causing Arizona's face to distort in discomfort.

"Robbins, I'm joking, relax! I'm not a serial killer. I want to show you something." Amelia tells her, reassuringly, having noticed the blonde's facial expressions. Her words causing Arizona to visibly relax.

Climbing from the car, Amelia repeats her earlier actions, opening the door for Arizona and helping her out.

They walk for a further ten minutes, Amelia never releasing the comfortable grip she has on Arizona's hand. Eventually they break through the trees, into a clearing. A clearing, that, much like where Derek's dream house was built, overlooks the city below.

The streetlights beginning to illuminate due to the darkness falling across Seattle. It's truest breathtaking.

"How do you find these places Amelia?" Arizona asks.

"I found this place during my darkest times. After Derek had died, Meredith had kicked me out, my behaviour was all over the place. One day I needed to get away, so I just started walking, I ended up here." Amelia says with a shrug.

"I miss that." Arizona says, earning an eyebrow raise from Amelia, questioning what she means wordlessly. "Just leaving the house and walking, or running, until you can't anymore." She clarifies.

A silence washing over them both once again as they stand overlooking Seattle. Lost in their own little worlds.

"I've never brought anyone up here before." Amelia finally says, breaking the silence. Her gaze never straying from the view. Arizona drags her eyes away from the city, to look sideways at the brunette.

Without saying a word, Arizona brings her hand up and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Amelia's ear before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, for sharing this, for the date. For all of it. Today has been perfect." Arizona states, her voice filled with conviction.

"Anytime Arizona." Amelia states, with a smile. "Anytime."

Their eyes meet, Arizona leaning in and kissing Amelia without a scrap of hesitation.

* * *

 **I feel like that's as good a place as any to leave it for now. I may continue this at a later date, but for now, that's it. I have some ideas for other things right now. This was never intended to be a long one, just a little ficlet. Hit review, I could be persuaded to continue if enough people want it.**


End file.
